Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
The liquid crystal display further includes a thin film transistor connected to each pixel electrode and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data liens for applying a voltage to the pixel electrode by controlling the thin film transistor, and a driver for applying a control signal or voltage to each signal line.
Meanwhile, the liquid crystal display includes a display area displaying an image and a peripheral area surrounding the display area, and the driver is positioned in the peripheral area. There is a limit in reducing the size of the peripheral area by reducing the size of the driver.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.